


Ulterior

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray and Philip jog.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ulterior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Philip first started jogging, he _hated_ it. Trevor was a brutal teacher, who pushed him past his limits, rarely let him rest, and insisted it was all for the best, infuriatingly right. Only Trevor’s company made their sessions bearable. Then Philip started slowly growing used to it. His body grew more and more in shape, until it no longer _killed_ him to run, though it’s still uncomfortable. He still has to tie his hair up, because otherwise the back of his neck gets way too sweaty, and he still sweats through anyway. But he does his best to keep it up, and when Trevor’s busy with school, Philip forces new company.

Ray’s in even worse shape than Philip used to be, and after the second coughing fit, it becomes clear that his smoker’s lungs aren’t helping him much. That just spurs Philip on. In a way, Ray played a large role in helping him get clean. It seems only fair that he return the favour. 

Besides, he _likes_ hanging out with Ray, which started as a mild surprise and became ever more obvious. Ray must enjoy it too, because he still shows up, even though he clearly doesn’t enjoy the exercise. 

It isn’t until their twelfth time out that they make it all the way around the entire park without Ray complaining once. Philip finally lets them stop, puttering to a halt beside two benches, where he can plop down and relax. He knows that that’s not good—he should stretch before he collapses, but Trevor’s not around to scold him. Ray practically doubles over, clinging to his knees. His dark t-shirt’s almost as damp as Philip’s is. When Philip can breath well enough, he says, “You’re doing great, Ray.”

“You too, kid,” Ray snorts, throwing Philip a wide grin and a laugh. It makes Philip smile too, more than he’d care to admit. 

He looks away as he throws in, “You didn’t fight me on that at all.”

In his peripherals, he can see Ray shrug. “Guess I was distracted.”

Philip glances back, brow knitting together. There’s nothing at all out of the ordinary—it’s a bright, clear day, and the most interesting thing in the entire park is just a cute dog playing catch. Ray smirks, then fills Philip in: “Anyone ever tell you how hot you sound when you’re panting?”

Philip’s cheeks instantly flush. For a second, he thinks Ray’s making fun of him, except Ray comes to drop beside him on the bench, and a calloused hand lands on his thigh. Ray adds, leaning close and speaking low, “And you look damn hot when you’re covered in sweat. Now you just gotta let that pretty hair down and I’ll have the whole picture.”

Philip never even thought of that. He never shut his eyes and just _listened_ to Ray breathing deep and hard, or took in the scent of Ray’s sweat, or watched it gleam across his forehead. Philip never equated the Ray that’s his exercise partner with the Ray he sees in bed, looming over him in the tiny bedroom of the warehouse, driving hard into him and whispering dirty things into his ear. 

Ray chuckles, probably at how hard Philip’s blushing. Then he pats Philip’s knee and pushes back up to his feet.

“C’mon, kid. One more lap, and let’s call it a day.”


End file.
